Working on the Knight Moves
Working on the Knight Moves is the eleventh episode in Season 1 of Knight Squad and the eleventh overall. It first aired on June 9, 2018 to 0.71 million viewers.Top 150 Saturday Cable Originals Network Finals Plot Summary Arc and Ciara secretly start attending an academy run by Sir Swayze, hotshot knight and former Knight School student, who teaches tactics that go against Sir Gareth's methods.tvguide listings Main Plot Ciara, Arc and Sage are excited to hear that the legendary Sir Swayze - a former Knight School student - is coming to Astoria. They are big all fans of his moves. However, Sir Gareth cautions them not to follow Sir Swayze's styles because Sir Swayze just likes to take shortcuts. On arrival, Sir Swayze is welcomed by The King who also allows him to start his own school for training young knights. Sir Swayze says that his knight school will be taking place at night. That means, Knight School students are welcome to sign up for extra lessons. Sir Gareth asks his students not to sign up. Despising Sir Gareth's advice, Sage and Buttercup sneak out and sign up for Sir Swayze's night knight school. After finding out, Ciara and Arc decide to join too so that Buttercup and Sage don't get too far ahead. It doesn't help that Sir Gareth has given them dozens of large books to read for their lessons on how to stop a mummy. After joining Sir Swayze's school, the kids ask Sir Swayze to teach them how to stop a mummy. Sir Swayze uses a dummy mummy to teach them a move to stop a mummy with just the pinky finger. To prove to Sir Gareth that Sir Swayze's lessons are helpful, Sage, Ciara and Arc awaken the mummy and try to stop it while Buttercup is recording them. Unfortunately, it doesn't go well. It turns out that the mummy has powers they didn't anticipate. Sir Swayze turns out to be useless and reveals that he doesn't actually know how to stop a real mummy. He was only pretending to be great to show off to Sir Gareth. The students panic as the mummy continues to attack them. Luckily, Sir Gareth comes over and saves the day. He tells them that they would have known how to handle it on their own had they read the books he gave them instead of taking shortcuts. Subplot Fizzwick wants to attend a show at The Tasty Trunk but he's not allowed to because he's too young. To help him, Warwick and Prudence give him a magical watch that Fizzwick uses to make himself look older. Unfortunately, during the show, he's still unable to see clearly because he's too short and seated behind a girl with a really long hair. So, Fizzwick uses the aging watch again and ages himself even further. He turns into an old man like his grandfather. He keeps forgetting things and going to the bathroom often. Realizing that it's not worth losing his little brother, Warwick looks for the watch and reverses it to fix Fizzwick. Prudy and Warwick leave the show with Fizzwick, despite understanding that it might be the last one ever. Cast Main Cast *Owen Joyner as Arc *Daniella Perkins as Ciara *Lilimar as Sage *Lexi DiBenedetto as Prudence *Amarr M. Wooten as Warwick *Savannah May as Buttercup *Kelly Perine as Sir Gareth Recurring Cast *Jason Sims-Prewitt as The King *Seth Carr as Fizzwick *Garret Morris as Fizzwick (Old) Special Guest Cast *Jack Griffo as Sir Swayze Continuity * Arc mentions how they all hate books as revealed in A Knight at the Roxbury. Trivia *Jack Griffo, from the Nickelodeon series The Thundermans, guest starred in this episode as "Sir Swayze".Twitter **This appearance made Jack Griffo the fourth actor from The Thundermans to work on Knight Squad. The first actor was Maya Le Clark in the episode Do the Knight Thing, the second was Chris Tallman as he was the writer of A Knight's Tail, and the third was Kira Kosarin where she appeared in Wish I May, Wish I Knight. *Garret Morris from SNL (Saturday Night Live) guest stared as old version of Fizzwick. *It is revealed that Sir Swayze is the best knight in all of Astoria. *G. Diddy is a parody on P. Diddy who is an American rapper. *We are introduced to the Magic Mirror **which is a parody of a smart phone with messaging and video/photography capabilities Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2018